Hope
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Bulma é uma mulher desiludida amorosamente. Vegeta é um homem que não dá valor ao significado da palavra amor. Quando um filho é gerado, qual dos dois cederá primeiro? [VegetaxBulma]
1. Prólogo

**HOPE **  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Prólogo**

Desde cedo aprendi que a beleza é quem move o mundo. Pelo menos o das mulheres. Você pode ter um belo cérebro, mas não vai adiantar nada se você não tiver um belo par de seios ou apenas um belo par de pernas abertas. Desculpe minha sinceridade, mas o mundo gira nesse contexto, então conviva com isso.

_Euzinha_ preferi me precaver e com a ajudinha dos genes maternos e da inteligência paterna, uni o útil ao agradável. Auto coloquei-me no grupo das intocáveis. Mal eu sabia a furada em que eu estava me metendo...

Era considerada uma das mulheres mais cobiçadas do colégio, junto com aquela desmiolada da Maroon e a valentona da Dezesseis – não me olhem assim. Não estou a chamando de _rapazinho_, mas se você acha comum uma loira, com um corpo razoável e belos olhos azuis, quebrando dezesseis caras na porrada, só porque eles estavam "perto demais" dela na pista de dança, você não deve ser desse mundo. Após o episódio começaram a chamá-la assim e não me pergunte o nome de batismo, porque acho que nem por meio de fofoca eu descobriria.

Acredite ou não, já cheguei a ser tarada pelo irmão mais novo de um ex-veterano do colégio, o Raditz. Hoje em dia, eu e o irmão dele, o Goku, nos damos muito bem. Posso dizer que é meu melhor amigo, mas na época nada o livrou de umas belas porradas minhas.

Pois então, sendo quem sou, eu não poderia mostrar apenas atributos físicos, senão começariam a especular dúvidas sobre minha inteligência. Uma coisa que eu abomino. Lembro de até a sétima série viver enfiada em livros e tudo mais, apenas para não me verem somente como a herdeira da Corporação Cápsula. Eu queria que lembrassem de mim e não do meu pai a me preceder. Tal ato me levou a Era das Trevas do meu passado, mas dessa época não curto falar muito.

Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Sobre o fato d´eu ser inteligente. Adicionem um super na frente.

No meu primeiro ano, um professor passou um dever que deveria ser apresentado como um seminário na semana seguinte. Eu estava de castigo por ter ido à uma festa sem a permissão dos meus pais e ter sido presa, vagando no parque municipal fechado de madrugada. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O problema é que eu não teria como fazer o trabalho. Sem falar que era somente eu para fazer, já que desde o início do ano letivo, eu havia deixado bem claro para todos que eu faria sozinha todos os trabalhos que fossem dados.

Minha nota não estava lá grandes coisas em química. Nos últimos tempos, eu só vinha tirando nove e até um oito vírgula quatro eu havia conseguido, mas não queria me acomodar. Meu pai sempre dizia que depois de uma média baixa, vem o baque. Se você não se recupera, é porque já desistiu. E se há uma palavra que não existe na família Briefs é desistência.

Fazendo a varredura de títulos que pudessem me ajudar na biblioteca da escola, encontrei o _nerd_ da minha sala, sentado ao fundo, lendo como um condenado uns três livros, quase que simultaneamente. Passei por ele e brinquei sobre o empenho dele. O rapaz ficou tão sem graça, que a cor do rosto dele empatou com a cor da minha saia, que era vermelha.

Achei tão fofo, que me auto convidei a sentar com ele. Creio que meio colégio que estava na biblioteca na hora, deve ter achado que eu estava começando a variar. Não dei bola e tentei puxar assunto, mas a cada palavra ou brincadeira maliciosa, ele ficava mais sem graça.

Três dias depois, Yamcha – esse era o nome dele – já falava comigo sem gaguejar, apesar de não conseguir sustentar o olhar enquanto conversava comigo.

Resolvemos fazer o trabalho junto e no fim, conseguimos a nota máxima. No auge da minha felicidade, dei um selinho nele. Yamcha ficou tão sem graça, que fugiu de mim por quase um mês. Quando voltamos a nos falar normalmente, começamos a fazer programas de amigos; sair para almoçar, dar uma volta no shopping, ele ir lá em casa ver um filme, essas coisas. Não demorou muito e começamos a namorar. Yamcha era tudo o que meu pai sempre desejou para genro.

Pena. As coisas não aconteceram como deveriam ter acontecido.

Uns anos depois, quando eu estava terminando a minha faculdade, descobri que o cordeiro que um dia meu namorado havia sido, há muito havia desaparecido. Ele me traiu na cara dura, com a vaca da Gio. Apelido. É óbvio. Ou você acha que alguém merece ser chamada de Gioconda? Por Kami-Sama. Nem mesmo aquela vaca merece, mas uma coisa ela merecia, merecia morrer entalada, de joelhos no cinema, com o #&#& daquele ordinário na boca. Afinal, ela estava gostando quando os achei, não estava?

_10 de janeiro de 2007_


	2. Capítulo 1

**HOPE**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 1**

– Trunks, filhote, não pode.

Meu pequeno tem uma cisma com pregos e parafusos, mas muito mesmo com pregos. Ainda não conseguir tirar o péssimo hábito dele pegá-los e colocá-los na boca. Por isso só venho ao laboratório quando minha mãe está disponível para me acompanhar. Afinal, alguém precisa ficar de olho nesse pequeno diabinho. Coisa que minha mãe não está fazendo no momento por estar entretida com suas flores. Por que será que ela acha que o meu filho curte esse lance de botânica tanto quanto ela? Argh, deixa para lá.

Como pode perceber, eu sou mãe. Mãe de um lindo garotinho que é tão adorável, que me pergunto às vezes como ele pode ser filho do cara que é o pai dele. Não que eu tenha dúvidas, porque isso eu não tenho, mas o gênio daquele lá é péssimo.

Não, não se preocupe. Você não perdeu nenhum pedaço da história. E eu também não deixei de contar, eu só... me precipitei em alguns fatos. Sou meio afobada, como pode ver.

Bem, depois daquele tratante ter me posto um horrível chapéu de couro com aquela vadia, – desculpem-me, mas não o perdoei até hoje – eu quase caí em uma depressão. Sem drama mesmo. Eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Nem torrar o dinheiro do meu pai no shopping, nem ir ao salão de beleza ou fofocar horas ao telefone. Nem mesmo meter o bedelho nos experimentos do meu pai, eu tive mais vontade. Tornei-me basicamente um vegetal. Isso durou quase um mês inteiro... Na verdade, às vezes me digo que deveria ter durado mais. Talvez eu não tivesse agido de cabeça quente e não estivesse na situação em que estou hoje.

O pai do Trunks é nada mais, nada menos, que o melhor amigo de Raditz, Vegeta – um italiano metido até os dentes na máfia e altamente grosseiro. Conheci-o quando ele veio para o enterro de Raditz e culpou Goku pela morte do amigo. Vegeta disse que se Raditz não tivesse Goku como irmão, não iria se arriscar tanto em ir até o Japão para vê-lo, levando em conta que os sicilianos estavam em guerra com a Yazuka.

É. Acredite se quiser. Raditz, o cara mais assediado do colégio e com um futuro promissor, depois da formatura, viajou para a terra natal dos pais e nunca mais voltou. Goku raramente tinha notícias dele e quando Raditz resolveu voltar para rever o irmão, a Yakuza o pegou numa emboscada. Mas voltando ao Vegeta...

No início eu tive um atrito bem forte com ele. Não que não tenhamos mais, mas não são tão intensos como naquela época. Mas tendo uma boa relação ou não, nunca pude negar a sensualidade que exala por casa poro dele. Um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho, apesar de testudo e baixinho. Nunca se intimida, o que já o colocou em muitos confrontos com Yamcha. E agora, eu fico triste pensando em porque nunca deixei os dois chegarem as vias de fato. Talvez eu até estivesse agradecida a Vegeta hoje...

O que aconteceu, é que querendo a ajuda ou não de Goku, Vegeta acabou com a gangue que havia tomado o controle dos negócios da família com a morte do pai dele. É óbvio que houve conseqüências e os dois tiveram que sumir por uns tempos por causa da perseguição, mas vamos dizer que na época eu estava cagando e andando por causa da traição de Yamcha. E num daqueles dias a vontade bateu, ele estava perto, não recusou... Pronto. Trunks foi gerado.

Não vou comentar sobre a noite, porque o que aconteceu dentro daquele quarto, naquela noite, não diz respeito a ninguém além de nós dois, mas não posso deixar de pôr uma etiquetinha de _so hot_... Entenda como quiser.

Nunca esperei que com a gravidez ele viesse a se tornar um homem amável ou que quisesse se casar comigo e constituir família. A única coisa que eu esperava era que ele registrasse a criança. No começo eu só escutei despautérios e espatafúrdias da parte dele, me ofendendo, dizendo que o filho poderia nem ser dele; o que prontamente eu respondi com um tapa que o deixou atônito e ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ele não me bateu em retorno. Só gritou que eu era uma insolente sem amor a vida e disse para quem quisesse ouvir que ele não seria o pai de uma criança nascida de uma mistura. Que toda a família dele era sangue puro italiano e iria continuar sendo assim se dependesse dele. Aquilo me doeu, mas não me matou. Resolvi não discutir mais.

Minha barriga foi crescendo e com o tempo, os boatos foram confirmados sem eu precisar abrir a boca. E começou o puxa-saquismo, as preparações e... Yamcha. O desgraçado teve o desplante de vir até mim pedir para voltar e muitas outras baboseiras e no fim, quando o mandei se catar, ele me perguntou se o filho não era dele. Era só o que me faltava.

– _Não sei o que é pior: meu filho ser do Vegeta ou ele ser seu. Mas felizmente minha infelicidade não precisa ser duplicada. Teste de DNA. Positivo para ele._

– _Não está dizendo isso só porque está chateada comigo, não né? Digo, você é herdeira disso aqui. Poderia muito bem ter falsificado._

– _Qual profissional iria jogar seu nome na lama a preço de uma mentira? Genética é um campo super conceituado. Ninguém poria a carreira em risco. Sem falar que quem fez o exame foi o meu pai. Fale com ele se tem dúvidas._

– _Não, eu confio em você._

– _Pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo._

Trunks nasceu bonito e saudável. Tudo bem que quando ele saiu da minha barriga, ele tinha cara de joelho, mas para mim, ele ainda era o bebê mais lindo que eu já havia visto.

Vegeta nunca demonstrou afeto pelo filho, o que me deixa de certa forma aliviada. Imagina só se ele quisesse levar o menino para a Itália para se tornar o novo Don Corleone? Nem pensar! Minha mãe disse que ele ficou na ala hospitalar o tempo todo em que estive em trabalho de parto e que só saiu de lá, quando viu o filho no berçário. Se é verdade, não sei. Meu pai não o viu e minha mãe não bate muito bem da cabeça. Então não sei o que pensar.

O pouco que meu filhote vê do pai é quando fico no quintal brincando com ele e Vegeta passa para malhar ou quando minha mãe está com Trunks na estufa e arrasta o pai do meu filho para ajudá-los. Ela diz que ele tem jeito com crianças e que perto dele, Trunks se comporta como um anjo. Mas vendo o Vegeta passar por mim, acho bem improvável o que minha mãe diz. Talvez seja apenas para me animar, uma vez que Vegeta e eu não nos damos muito bem.

Mas isso eu deixo para contar depois. As caquinhas do Trunks me aguardam.

_10 e 11 de janeiro de 2007_


End file.
